Hey Arnold! Welcome Home
by segaulin15
Summary: Things were getting better between Arnold and Helga as their relationship goes to a new level. He promised he'll be back. She promised she'd be waiting. But when six years past and Arnold finally returns home, he does not go back to Helga and she got tired of waiting for him. Will Arnold remember Helga? Can Helga wait for Arnold?
1. Prologue- The Goodbye

_Several months after the class went to San Lorenzo, Arnold goes back with his parents for just the summer. Everyone is at the airport wishing Arnold and his parents save travels. Helga is not taking this too well, especially finally hearing Arnold tell her his feelings._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Prologue_- The Goodbye

"Are you sure you have to go?"  
>"Yes, but it won't be long. I'll be back before the summer ends. I promise."<p>

Helga and Arnold were in a sitting area away from everyone in the class, far enough to be alone and have a chat. But with the summer tourist all over the airport, everything was loud and their classmates just made things even louder. Harold, Sid, and Stinky were laughing at Rhonda as she freaked out about having gum on her shoe. "Ew, gross." Arnold and Helga heard Eugene fall as he was walking back from the bathroom. "I'm ok," he responded.

Everyone was there to say goodbye to Arnold and his parents at the airport as they were returning to San Lorenzo for the summer for medicine work. Miles and Stella wanted Arnold to come along so they can catch up with their son.

"You'll miss out on so much this summer, Arnold. Everything is changing, even our friends since we're starting middle school once you get back."  
>"And I got you to help me catch up with everything and help me get ready for middle school."<p>

Then Arnold stretches out his arm, wraps it around Helga, and pulls her in towards him. She looks into his green eyes and he looks into her blue eyes.

"Hey look! Arnold and Helga are having a lovey dovey moment," Harold shouts from across the check in area. Surprised from the sudden shouts, Arnold releases Helga from his arms and she turns her head towards Harold, mad. She sees him laughing with the other guys in the group and marches over to Harold and grabs him by the shirt, startling everyone in the group.

"Hey Pink Boy," Helga telling Harold, "You need to learn how to stay out of people's business or I'll get Betsy and the avengers to teach you that." She then shows Harold her fist, informing him that she means business.

"Ok ok ok, let me go," Harold responds. Helga lets go of Harold. "You better not be all mean and such all summer," Harold said.  
>"I doubt that Harold," Stinky say, "On the count that she and Arnold are a thing now."<br>"Yea," Sid said, "Maybe she could go soft on us."

Helga growls at Sid's response.

After that encounterment, Arnold joins up with everyone. "Helga's not going soft Sid," Arnold said. "That's right. Thank you Football Head," Helga replied. Arnold rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Helga, causing her to smile.

"I still can't believe that you're going back to that gross jungle again Arnold," Rhonda said, "That was a nightmare with all those bugs and animals."  
>"It wasn't that bad Rhonda. Besides encountering La Sombra."<br>"Mmmm, he is bad news," Gerald said, "Just be careful brother."  
>"Thanks. Can I talk to you for a minute alone, Gerald?"<p>

Arnold unwraps his arm from Helga, and walks back to the seating area with Gerald. Everyone wonders what they're talking about.

"I wonder what Arnold has to say to Gerald," Phoebe asks Helga. "Beats me Pheebs. It must be a guy thing. I mean, they've been best buds for as long as we all can remember." Helga then takes a seat in a chair that was right next to Eugene, causing him to be knocked down to the ground again. "I'm ok," he responds.

When Helga sat down, she turned her head away from the group and let out a big sigh. Phoebe stands next to Helga and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok Helga?" Phoebe asks. "I'm just peachy Pheebs," Helga responds, not looking at her. Phoebe knew Helga wasn't telling her something but she doesn't ask.

"How about we all go get some ice cream after we leave here?" Phoebe asks everyone, doing whatever it takes to make Helga happy.  
>"I could go for some ice cream," Sid said.<br>"Alright!" Harold shouts.  
>"Okie dokie," Stinky replies.<br>"Ice cream sounds wonderful," Eugene said.  
>"I simply agree," Rhonda replied.<p>

Moments later, Lila, Nadine, Sheena, Curly, and Brainy join in with everyone else all out of breath as they rushed to meet up with everyone.

"We're ever so sorry we're late," Lila said, "The buses were crowded with summer travelers."  
>"Um…...yea," Brainy said.<br>"It would have been here on time if I drove," Curly said.  
>"I hope we're not too late," Nadine said.<br>"I don't think so because I see Arnold over there with Gerald," Sheena replies and points her finger toward the seating area. Everyone then turns their heads toward the seating area where they see Arnold and Gerald talking to each other and wrapping up the conversation with their thumb wiggle before proceeding back to the group.

Once they had arrived, Arnold checks his watch: 11:52am. He knew his plane would be boarding very shortly. He had a good time hanging out with everyone, sharing laughs, tears, hopes and dreams. After awhile, everyone heard the announcement: "Flight 437 to San Lorenzo at Gate 3 will be ready for boarding shortly." Arnold sighed. "I guess this is it," he said as he picked up his backpack, "My parents should be here shortly with my grandparents."

"You guessed right Shortman."

Arnold turned his head when he heard Grandpa's voice. He smiled at Arnold as Arnold gave him a big hug. Grandpa then hugged Arnold. "Where's Grandma?" Arnold asked. Then everyone heard Grandma's laugh. "Oh no," Grandpa said, turning his head towards the noise, "Pookie!"

Grandma is running around the check in area, with Miles and Stella chasing after her. When she was near Arnold and the gang, Grandpa grabbed Grandma so she wouldn't go anywhere. Miles and Stella then caught up. "Do I even want to know what happened?" Grandpa asked. "No Dad," Miles responded.

Catching her breath, Stella turns to Arnold, "Ok Arnold, it's time to say goodbye to everyone. Our gate should be ready to board soon." Arnold turns to his grandparents and gave them both a hug. "We'll miss you Kimba," Grandma said. After getting released by his grandparents, Arnold then head over to his classmates.

"Dang it Arnold," Stinky said sobbing, "We're gonna miss you." He then gave Arnold a big bear hug, causing Arnold to struggle breathing. "Why do you have to go," Sid sobbed. "Yea," Harold sobbed also, "Who will help us this summer?" The gang then all joined in around Arnold for a group hug. Except for Helga.

After being released from the gang, Arnold walks over to where Helga was sitting, looking out the window watching the planes leave. He took her hand into his and held it. Arnold then pulled Helga out of her seat, making her stand right in front of him, and kissed Helga on the lips. He didn't care if his parents and his friends were watching him kissing Helga, he just wanted to kiss Helga. As they parted lips, Arnold said, "I want to give you something." "I don't want-," Helga said.

But before Helga could finish her sentence, Arnold pulled a picture out of his pocket. Helga looked at the picture and she remember it clearly. It was taken right after the class returned from San Lorenzo. After Arnold confessed to Helga his feelings about her. She never smiled so good in her life and Arnold took a good picture of themselves. "Oh Arnold, I love it," Helga said, "Now I must give you something." Then Helga untied her bow and wrapped it around Arnold's arm. "Helga," Arnold said shocked, "You're bow. Why?"  
>"Because when we first met, you told me you liked my bow because it matched my pants."<p>

Arnold smiled, and then hugged Helga tight.

"Flight 437 to San Lorenzo now boarding at Gate 3."

"We better get to our plane Arnold," Miles say, interrupting the moment between Helga and Arnold.

"I'll write to you, everyday," Helga said.  
>"So will I," Arnold replied.<br>"I will wait for you."  
>"And I will return."<br>"I love you Arnold."  
>"Love you too Helga."<p>

After he gave Helga one more kiss, Arnold walks to his parents. "Ok, see everyone before school starts," Stella said, and the family of three walked towards the security area, still waving goodbye to everyone. Once they checked through security, they walked to their gate to board and they were gone.

With tears still rolling down her cheeks, Helga stares into the direction Arnold and his parents went. She just couldn't get the image of Arnold walking away out of her mind, and was hoping this was all just a bad dream. She hoped Arnold would come running back into her arms saying he just can't bare to leave her behind, but she knew he was on the plane with his parents heading back to San Lorenzo.

"Helga," Phoebe said to Helga, "Are you ok?"  
>"Yea Pheebs. I just miss the love of my life."<br>"I know you do. And I know he want you to be happy while he's gone."  
>"I know."<p>

Harold then came over, placed one arm on Helga's shoulder and his other arm on Phoebe's shoulder. "I'm sorry to interrupt your girl talk, but I was told we were all going for ice cream."

"Ok Pink Boy," Helga responded.

After everyone settled down, everyone proceed to the exit door. When the door opened, a huge breeze blew through while everyone stepped outside. This helped Helga a little bit since it was a wake up call that Arnold was gone all summer, but she didn't like that one bit.

While waiting for the bus, Phoebe and Lila both sat next to Helga while everyone else was worried when the bus will show up. "Helga, are you ok?" Lila asked. Helga just sat on the bench, looking up in the sky. "I'll be fine," Helga told Lila, but Lila knew she wasn't telling her the truth. "I'm ever so sure you're not ok."

"And so what that I'm not ok."

"Helga," Phoebe said, "We just don't want anything to happen to you. Ever since your fling in San Lorenzo, you two were inseparable. When Arnold gets back and you guys want to be together in the future, this is a test for you guys."

"Phoebe is ever so right Helga. True love conquers all things."

After while, Grandma and Grandpa joins in on the conversation. "Oh Eleanor," Grandma said, "You can come over to the boarding house anytime. You're always welcome."  
>"Yea," Grandpa said looking at Grandma, "She can help make something other than raspberries for dinner." That made Helga chuckle a little.<p>

"And if there is anything that you need to talk about, let me or Phoebe know," Lila said. "We care for you Helga," Phoebe said.  
>"Thanks guys."<p>

What seemed like forever for the bus to arrive, everyone got on board. Helga sat near the window, looking out as she watched Arnold's plane take off to the sky to San Lorenzo.

"Be careful my love," Helga whispers to herself.


	2. Chapter 1- Memories

_It's six years later. As Helga wakes up for the day, she remembers the memory of the picture that Arnold gave her before he left six years ago._

**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

_Chapter 1_- Memories

Helga was 11 at the time when Arnold went back to San Lorenzo. Now she is 17 and hasn't seen Arnold in six years.

The alarm clock buzzes loud, causing Helga to jump out of bed and falling on the floor. As Helga sits next to her bed, mumbling to herself, she reaches over to the nightstand to shut off the alarm. When the room was finally silent, she leaned in closer to the nightstand to get a better view of the time on her clock. 9:30am, she knew she had to get up right away.

"I always wake up right in the middle of my dreams," Helga still mumbling to herself. She forces herself up from the floor, and walks over to her dresser. When she stood in front of her dresser, she saw the picture that she had for six years. As she looking at the picture of a younger her smiling with the young boy she fell in love with at age 3, she was remembering the day that picture was taken.

* * *

><p><em>"Finally, back home," Helga said as she was carrying her backpack while walking out of the plane with Phoebe. "Indeed it is Helga," Phoebe said while walking next to Helga, "But it was quite an adventure for us." Right after Phoebe said that, Helga smiled.<em>

_When Helga and Phoebe got off the plane, they saw Arnold and Gerald in the seating area waiting for everyone else from the class. Things between Helga and Arnold have changed for the better during the trip to the jungle. All Helga could think about is what Arnold said to her back in the jungle: "After thinking about you and me for a bit during this trip, I do like you. Alot. I like you like you. Wait, it's more that like you like you. What I'm trying to say is…is….I love you." And then he kissed Helga._

_Helga and Phoebe snuck up on Arnold and Gerald. Helga leans in against Arnold, giving him a big hug from behind and resting her head on his shoulder. "Hey there Football Head," she said, "Did you and Tall Hair Boy enjoy the plane ride back?" Gerald just stares at Helga and shakes his head when she called him "Tall Hair Boy."_

_"I just can't believe you two are a thing now," Gerald said as he was adjusting his seat as Phoebe sat next to him, "But it's something that everyone has to get used to. I'm glad to see Arnold happy, even if it means to see Helga happy too."_

_Then they heard Harold's voice from the plane walkway. "Oh, I'm so hungry," he shouted._

_"Finally," Rhonda said as soon as she stepped off the plane, "Civilization! I can go shopping!"_

_"Maybe I can join you sugar," Curly said to Rhonda, as he tried to wrap his arm around Rhonda but she pushed him away with a disgusted look on her face._

_"It's so good to be home," Eugene said but then tripped over someone's bag falling to the ground. "Ouch. I'm ok."_

_When everyone in the gang arrived to the seating area, Mr. Simmons, Principal Wartz, and Olga Pataki met up with everyone and Mr. Simmons gave everyone instructions. "Class," Mr. Simmons announced, "Since everyone is here, lets proceed to the bag claim area to get out suitcases. From there, we'll plan out what happens next." Most the class was heading towards the bag claim area while some stayed behind in the seating area, including Helga and Arnold._

_"See you over at the bag claim Arnold," Gerald said as he and Arnold do the thumb wiggle. Phoebe stands next to Gerald and tells Helga, "I'll join Gerald and everyone else. Meet you over there Helga." "Sure thing Pheebs," Helga responded. Then Gerald and Phoebe left._

_"Oh Helga baby sister," Olga shouted, trying to find Helga in the crowd. Embarrassed, Helga puts a hand over her face so no one can see her beat red face of embarrassment. Arnold looks at Helga, and takes her other hand to comfort her. She peeks through her fingers to see Arnold holding her hand and trying to look at her face. "It's ok Helga," he said, "No need to be embarrassed with me here." Olga then found Helga and Arnold._

_"Oh Helga you silly. We got to go get our bags so mummy and daddy can get us," Olga told Helga, as Olga tries to pull Helga by the arm towards the bag claim. Helga hesitates, not letting go of Arnold's hand._

_"Criminy Olga," Helga shouts at Olga, whipping her arm out of Olga's hand, "We don't need to rush. And I do want to spend some time with Arnold." Arnold blushed._

_"But Helga," Olga sobbed, "I want to have some family time. We haven't seen mummy and daddy in so long. What's wrong with family time?" Olga began to cry, making everyone in the seating area to look at the commotion Olga is making. After a while, Helga couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore. "Oh right already," Helga shouts at Olga, still embarrassed, "I'll go home with you if you just stop crying." Olga sniffled, "Oh that is wonderful. Now say goodbye to you friends and I will meet you at the bag claim." Olga then heads over to the bag claim to get her bag, leaving Helga alone with Arnold._

_"Sorry you had to see that Arnold," Helga said, "My family life isn't that easy like I told you back in the jungle. I do what to spend time with you though."_

_"It's ok Helga," Arnold said, "I have to get myself ready at the boarding house when my parents arrive in a few hours from now. We'll hang out soon."_

_Helga and Arnold smiled at each other before Helga broke the silence between them, "Well, I do have to get going to meet up with Olga before she cries again."_

_"Wait Helga. Before you go. I want to do one thing." Arnold sticks his hand inside his backpack, shuffling through until he found what he was looking for: a camera. "I can take one more picture before the film is full and I wanted to take a picture of the both of us."_

_With a camera in one hand, Arnold pats his other hand in the empty chair next to his, letting Helga know to sit next to him. As Helga sits down next to him, she wraps her arm around Arnold as he holds the camera in front of the both of them. He adjusts his other arm around Helga, pulling her closely to him. Helga leans in against Arnold, and they both smiled. And Arnold takes the picture._

* * *

><p>As Helga stares at the picture on her dresser, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She wipes her tears with her hand, trying to dry her eyes as she begins to get ready for the day. "Get a hold of yourself girl," she said to herself as she finished wiping her tears, "You don't need to get all emotional again."<p>

After calming down a bit, she opens a drawer to her dresser and begins digging through the drawer and tossing the clothes she didn't want to wear over her shoulders onto the bedroom floor. As her drawer became close to being empty, she turns around to look at all the other clothes on her bedroom floor. "Why is it so hard to pick out an outfit for today," Helga mumbled to herself. What seem like forever, Helga finally found a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, a plain baby pink t-shirt, a pair of beat-up sneakers, and her favorite grey hat. She then stands in front of the mirror and begins to pose in her outfit. "Perfect," she said, "I'm now ready to go." Then, her cell phone rang.

"Hey Pheebs."  
>"Good morning Helga. Are you ready to head out?"<br>"Just in time too. I just finished getting ready."  
>"Excellent. Lila and I are almost to your house. See you in a bit."<br>"See you shortly."

After Helga hung up, she placed her cell phone in her bag and put it on her shoulder. On her way out, she took one last look at the picture of her and Arnold from six years ago. She let out a big sigh as she picked up the picture. After looking at it, she walked over to her nightstand, tripping over her piled of clothes once, and opened the drawer to her nightstand to place the picture inside.

"I'm sorry Arnold," Helga said as she was putting the photo away, "I've been waiting for you to come home these last six years, as I promised, but you never returned like you told me. I don't think I can wait for you anymore." Helga then shuts the drawer. She then hears Big Bob's voice from downstairs.

"OLGA, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"  
>"It's Helga, Dad! And I'm coming!"<p>

As she proceed to her door, she once again tripped over her pile of clothes. After collecting herself, she shuts her bedroom door as she was leaving.


	3. Chapter 2- Back to a Familiar Place

_Arnold arrives back to Hillwood with his parents. He is scared that he is in a "new" place (Arnold doesn't remember much). Something happens to Arnold's memory while being in the jungle for six years. This chapter tells us how he lost it, and that's just the begining._

_**Sorry it took so long to put up. My life got in the way, forcing me to be out of sync from the story. Plus, I wanted to make sure this chapter is perfect for you guys since it's the main factor of what happened to Arnold :)  
><strong>__**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Chapter 2_- Back to a Familiar Place

As Helga goes out with Lila and Phoebe, little did she know Arnold had just arrived back to Hillwood with his parents.

"Arnold, wake up," Stella said while gently patting Arnold's shoulder.

"Mmm….where are we?" Arnold mumbled to his mom as he was waking up.  
>"We arrived at Hillwood. Gather your things while I wake your father."<p>

As Stella left Arnold's side to go wake Miles, Arnold stretched out his body after sleeping most of the plane ride, trying to wake his body up. Before he could stand up from his seat, he looked out his window to see all the other planes lined up at their gates. Nervously, he gets up from his seat to retrieve his backpack from the storage area above his seat. Shortly after, Miles and Stella walked up and met up with Arnold. Both parents knew from the look on Arnold's face that he was scared.

"Arnold, are you ok?"  
>"Yes, Dad. I'm just a little nervous being here." While walking off the plane, Arnold still talked to his parents about what was going through his mind.<p>

"We know you're scared of coming here," Stella said, "But there's nothing to worry about. After we settle in for a few days, things will be a lot easier for you."  
>"Plus, we're here to help to make this transition smoother," Miles added, "So it's not like you're all alone."<p>

"I know," Arnold said, "And I thank you both for helping me. But my memory isn't all that great. I mean, it's getting better but it's not one hundred percent yet. All I remember if that you guys are my parents."

As the three walked off the plane, Arnold all of a sudden clutched his head against his hand, being overwhelmed by all the noise at the airport. Miles and Stella notices Arnold is struggling to keep his head up, Miles holds onto Arnold for support.

"Arnold, are you ok?" Miles asked.  
>"I'm not sure," Arnold responds, "My head suddenly started to hurt bad."<br>"Miles, go have Arnold sit down while I get some water for him," Stella told Miles.

As Stella quickly makes her way to a store inside the airport, Miles takes Arnold to the seating area and Arnold sits down with both hands against his forehead. "Don't worry Arnold, your mom will be back with water," Miles said. All Arnold could do now is to close his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Come down Arnold," Miles shouted up the tree, "We need to get back to the village before we head back home.<em>  
><em>"I'm coming Dad," 10 year old Arnold responded.<em>

_Arnold was sitting on a strong branch high up in the tree, looking and admiring the view of the jungle he sent his summer at. He looks down his lap, with a pen in his hand, and finishes up writing down a message in his notebook. Once he was finished, he placed his notebook into his backpack, zipped it up, and then began to head down the tree. Along the way down, he took a quick break from climbing down when he took a look at the pink ribbon that is wrapped tightly around his upper arm. Ever since he arrived to the jungle with his parents at the beginning of the summer, he always had that ribbon with him, and thinking about his love. The thought made him smile._

_After that quick break, Arnold then continues to the bottom of the tree where both his parents are waiting for him._

_"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Arnold said as he reached the bottom, landing on both feet._

_"Did you enjoy the view?" Stella asked._  
><em>"Yes I did," Arnold answered, "I just can't believe how fast this summer went by. I like it here and meeting everyone in the village, but I do miss everyone back home." He then looks at the ribbon wrapped on his arm. The family begins to walk back to the village.<em>

_"You miss her do you?" Miles asked. Arnold then looks at his dad with a half smile on his face, and Miles knew the answer when he saw the expression on his son's face. "I know that things at first weren't easy," Arnold said, "Ever since I met her when we were both 3 years old, I really cared about her but she would always get angry with everyone. But from what she told me while we were here, she told me about her family life and its not a pleasant one. I have to admit, she is one strong girl to stay with a family like she has. I was actually the first one to notice her when it was our first day of preschool when I told her that I liked her bow because it matches her pants. I really do care about her, and will do anything to make her happy because I love her." Arnold then wipes a tear from his eyes. Then his parents wiped tears from their eyes._

_As they continued walking closer to the village, they hear a woman from the village screaming. Startled by the scream, the family then began to run down the hill to the village, fearing the worse. When they approached to the gate, they were frozen in shock to see what was going on._

_"Oh my," Stella said._

_The family stood in front of the gate, and they can see everything that is happening right in front of them. Green Eyed people running out of their homes and heading more towards the center of the village. As they were running away, a bunch of tall muscular tan men came charging out of the homes, yelling at one another in Spanish. When Arnold and his parents spotted the men, they hid behind a nearby bush so they wouldn't be spotted but still heard them yelling at one another. Arnold couldn't understand the language they were speaking, but when he heard one of the men yell out the word La Crozon, he feared the worst. Then the men turned their heads towards the center of the village where the Green Eyed people were running towards, and then began to run in that direction._

_As the men disappeared in the distance, Miles and Stella popped out of the bush, looking at the village. Stella then kneels down to Arnold's level and said, "Arnold, stay right here. Those men, whoever they are, won't see you here. Don't go anywhere until either your father or I say it's ok. Understand?"_

_Arnold then gave his parents a worried look, not knowing what's going to happen to them once they head to the village. He hoped he won't lose them like he did for 8 years. But he knew they have to save the Green Eyed people, even if it means risking their lives again, and he had to listen to them. With tears in his eyes, Arnold hugged both his parents. "Be careful," he told them. He then let them go so they can go rescue the Green Eyed people. "Lets roll," Miles said. As Arnold goes back to hiding in the bush, Stella and Miles head into the center of the village._

_As Arnold sits back into the bush, he watches his parents sprinting into the village to help the villagers. The only thing Arnold could do right now was to sit and wait, hoping that his parents will save the Green Eyed people and everyone will be ok. He began to think of what would happen if he lost his parents again, even after being apart for so many years during his childhood. The thought of losing them again made Arnold sad when he suddenly saw a green glowing light shining up into the sky from the center of the village. Arnold peeks through the bush to see the light and wanted to see what it was. Even though Stella told Arnold to stay put, he got out of the bush and began to walk towards the village. Arnold knew something wasn't right._

_"The La Crozon," Arnold said to himself as he was walking through the gate, "Those guys must want it. I have to go help protect it."_

_While Arnold walks through the village, he couldn't believe how deserted the place looked. Not a single person was in sight while Arnold was walking through, not even his parents. The empty surrounding made Arnold scared, like he is reliving his childhood when his parents left Hillwood when Arnold was a young child. After walking for what seemed forever, Arnold heard his dad's voice from a distance. He ran around a corner and saw both parents at the top of the hill, helping the Green Eyed people up the hill._

_Relieved that his parents and the Green Eyed people are ok, he began to run towards the hill when he spotted the green light from the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned towards the temple that the La Crozon was in. All of a sudden, from a distance not far from the temple, he heard the voices of the men that's chasing all the Green Eyed people out of their homes. Arnold quickly ran up the steps of the temple and hid behind one of the pillars so the men wouldn't spot him. But Arnold knew he had to quickly get the La Crozon before the men do. So Arnold grabs his flashlight and begins to walk into the temple._

_After Arnold walked for awhile, he reached the center of the temple where the shining La Crozon was placed on a stand. He turns his flashlight off and shields his eyes with his hands so he wouldn't look directly into the jewel. As Arnold got closer to the La Crozon, he turned his back to the jewel and unzipped his backpack. He took out his journal and placed it next to his flashlight. Without looking at the jewel, he places his backpack over the jewel, lifts the jewel from the bottom, and zipped it up. Arnold places his backpack over his shoulders, he picks up his journal and flashlight. As he turned on his flashlight, a man appears in front of him, scaring Arnold as the light shines on the man._

_"Hello Arnold," the man said._  
><em>"Eduardo," Arnold said as he was holding onto the straps of his backpack tightly, "What are you doing here?"<em>  
><em>"Well I'm here to help you get the La Crozon out of here," Eduardo replied. But Arnold knew he was lying, making Arnold angry.<em>  
><em>"You're not helping me," Arnold said, "You just want the La Crozon all to yourself. It's not your's, its for the Green Eyed people." Eduardo grew angry at Arnold.<em>  
><em>"Listen here, don't make this difficult and be a good boy for me by giving me that jewel," Eduardo replied sharply at Arnold.<em>

_"Don't do it Arnold," said a voice. As Arnold and Eduardo look in the same direction, They see both Stella and Miles. Eduardo grabs Arnold's arm tightly when he saw his former friends. "That jewel belongs to me," Eduardo shouts to Miles and Stella._

_"It doesn't Eduardo," Miles said, "You know it belongs to the Green Eyed people. They trusted you. And you just helped out La Sombra, betraying the Green Eyed people and us. Now please give us our son back. You made us lose our years with Arnold and we won't let you do it again."_

_Eduardo looks at Arnold with an evil smile on his face, and then back to Stella and Miles. "You want your son back?" Eduardo asks, "Well you can have him!" Eduardo then pushes Arnold towards the stand that the jewel was on while slipping the backpack off Arnold's back, causing Arnold to hit his head against the stand as he fell to the ground and blacking out. Miles ran to Eduardo to get the jewel back while Stella sat next to an unconscious Arnold, trying to wake Arnold up. Miles and Eduardo were fighting one another to get the backpack that had the La Crozon. During the encounterment, Stella got Arnold to wake up. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Arnold," Stella said as she hugged Arnold. But Arnold was quiet._

_"Is everything ok Arnold?" Stella asks._  
><em>Arnold just looked at Stella, confused, not saying anything<em>.

_While Miles and Eduardo were still fighting, the backpack zipper broke, causing the La Crozon to slip out of the backpack and fly in the air towards Arnold and Stella. As Miles, Stella, and Eduardo covered their eyes to protect them from the jewel's light, Arnold just stares at the jewel as it lands right next to him. As the jewel shines brightly into his eyes, Arnold could not look away._

* * *

><p>As Arnold begins to open his eyes, he sees Miles looking down at him, smiling that Arnold is waking up. They're still in the sitting area at the airport. "Good, you're awake," Miles said. Shortly after, Stella returns with a bottled water in her hand. After taking the cap off, Stella hands Arnold the bottled water. "Take little sips," Stella told Arnold.<p>

Arnold took several little sips of water from the bottle, feeling more refreshed from each sip he took. He drank almost half of the water in the bottle.

"Thanks," Arnold said after he drank some water, "That was very refreshing and helped with my head a lot." Arnold gives the bottled water back to Stella and then grabs his bag. He stands up and then begins to walk with his parents towards the exit. While walking to the exit of the airport, Arnold asked his parents about a vision he saw while he had his eyes closed awhile ago. "What was the bright light I saw," he asked, "All I remember from that day was looking at mom and then a bright light shines in my eyes."

After hearing Arnold's question, Miles and Stella stopped walking and just looked at one another. Both were speechless and could not think of what to say to answer Arnold's question. This was the first time they have heard Arnold asking about what happened that day. And why he couldn't look away from the light of the La Crozon. After being silent for awhile, Stella finally says something. "We'll explain what happened once we get to the boarding house."

Arnold looked at Stella funny. "Where are we going?" he asked.

As they proceed outside the airport, a green packer car pulls up onto the curb near where Arnold and his parents were at. Once the car was parked, an elderly man opens the door and steps out of the car. It was when the elderly man saw Arnold, and smiled.

"Hey Shortman," the elderly man shouts for joy at Arnold, "It's been awhile. Grandma and I missed you so much." But as the elderly man approached Arnold to give him a hug, Arnold steps away from the elderly man to hide behind Miles. "Why did he call me Shortman," Arnold thought to himself, "And who is he?"

"Hi Dad," Miles said.  
>"Phil, you haven't changed one bit," Stella said.<br>"Well, I'm trying to keep my sanity," Grandpa responded, "But is Arnold ok? He's acting like he don't know me."

Miles and Stella look at one another after what Grandpa said about Arnold. Miles looks at his Dad and said, "We'll explain more when we get back home. By the way, where's Mom?"  
>"Oh she's getting the house clean up," Grandpa answered, "I hope."<p>

Miles and Grandpa each took luggage to place in the trunk, and got in the car. Stella knew Arnold was feeling a bit uncomfortable, and struggling to remember that Hillwood is his home and Grandpa practically raised him when she and Miles left for San Lorenzo the first time. She knew that she needed to talk to Arnold about what happened and how to help him.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" Stella asks Arnold.  
>"Well," Arnold said as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants, "The guy who is taking us to this boarding house is nice and all, but I do feel bad that I don't remember who he is. Plus, he looks like a crazy driver."<p>

Stella placed her arm around Arnold's shoulder, and began to walk towards the car. "That gentleman is you're Grandpa. You're Dad's Dad."

"So he's related to me through Dad?" Arnold asks. Stella nods her head and then takes her arm off of Arnold's shoulder to open the door of the car where Miles and Grandpa were finishing up a conversation.

"We'll explain more later," Stella tells Arnold as they got into the back seat. Stella helps Arnold with his seatbelt and then slips on her seatbelt.

Once everyone was buckled in, Grandpa turned his engine on and shifted the gear to drive. As Grandpa started to drive, he cut in front of someone, barely missing the car behind them. Arnold was right that Grandpa was a crazy driver.


	4. Chapter 3- Hanging Out

_Helga hangs out with the gang in the, still empty, vacant lot. With everyone starting their senior year at Hillwood High in less than a few days, Helga is trying to stay strong with everything that is happening to her that only Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila know._

_**I don't own the characters of Hey Arnold! They belong to Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**_

_Chapter 3__- Hanging Out_

As Arnold was in the car with his parents and Grandpa, Helga was with Phoebe and Lila as the three of them were heading to the vacant lot, known as Gerald Field.

"What a lovely day to be outside," Lila said smiling while walking with Phoebe and Helga, "Couldn't ask for an ever so perfect day." As Lila looked up into the clear blue sky, Helga just looked at Lila from the corner of her eye. "She is right," Helga said to herself.

After walking for awhile, the girls were at Gerald Field where the rest of the gang was hanging out. Ever since everyone cleaned up the vacant lot back in the fourth grade, they have been going to Gerald Field as much as they could to play baseball or football. But as everyone got older, Gerald Field became more of a hangout place for the gang.

The usual people from the gang were at Gerald Field when the girls arrived: Gerald, Stinky, Sid, Harold, Brainy, Nadine, Shenna, Curly, Eugene, and Rhonda. Along with Lila and Phoebe, the gang is the only group of friends Helga can trust.

"Well it's about time you three got here," Rhonda said as she saw Helga, Phoebe, and Lila, "We thought you guys would never show up and abandon us for the day."  
>"Criminy Rhonda," Helga snapped, "We just got here. Geez"<p>

"You don't have to be such a grouch Madame Fortress Mommy," Harold told Helga. She just rolls her eyes at Harold's response and then takes a seat.

"Don't be so hard on Helga," Phoebe said as she sat next to Gerald, "It's better to be late than to not show up at all." Gerald then wraps his arm around Phoebe and pulls her close to him. "But the important thing is that you guys showed up and are here," Gerald said while smiling at Phoebe. Phoebe and Gerald had been dating since the beginning of middle school, and Helga was the first person who knew about their relationship. She wishes that she could have a relationship like Phoebe and Gerald's.

Then Helga gets back to reality with Eugene interrupting her thoughts. "What a lovely day it is today," Eugene said, embracing the clear blue sky, "It feels so refreshing today."  
>"Well enjoy the nice weather while you can," Sid said, "Cause then we'll be back inside all day, looking out the windows, dreaming of what it would be like smelling the fresh air again."<br>"Sid, it sounds like we're all going to prison," Stinky said.  
>"That's because the high school is prison," Sid replied, dramatically.<br>Brainy was wheezing for a bit before he said, "Um...yea."

"Oh it's not that bad," Sheena said.  
>"Plus it's our senior year," Nadine added.<br>"FREEDOM!" Curly shouts and then laughs hysterically. Everyone else in the group just stares at Curly.  
>"Almost there Curly," Gerald told him, "Just another 180 school days left til our freedom is here."<br>"That's too long," Harold complained, "It'll take forever to be here."  
>As Helga watches Harold mumbling to himself, she looks at Harold with an annoyed look on her face and said to him, "Oh quit your complaining Pink Boy. You know it'll be here before you know it."<p>

"Helga's right," Stinky said, "So we have to live each moment during our senior year like it's really the last day there." After everyone listened to what Stinky said, everyone was quiet, deep in thought. Helga had tons of thoughts running through her head while everyone else was quiet. It was mainly about what will happen after graduation in June when everyone goes to their dream school, perusing their dreams. Will everyone still stay in contact with one another? Or will everyone go their separate ways?

Helga couldn't bare to think of losing her group of friends. That would devastate her. She lost the most important person in her life six years ago, and she isn't ready to lose the only group of people she trusts. If it wasn't her group of friends being by her side six years ago, she had no idea how she would get to this point of her life: senior year of high school.

"Well I hope this year isn't too hard on us," Rhonda said, breaking the silence, "Because I don't want to spend another year in that dreadful high school."

"It won't be a hard year Hot Stuff," Curly said, "Because I'll be by your side to help you out." Rhonda gave Curly a disgusted look on her face after hearing what Curly said. "Don't worry Rhonda," Lila said with a perky smile on her face, "I'm ever so sure that everyone and everything will be just fine and we'll all graduate together."

Then Harold's cell phone rang.

"Oh, that must be Patty," Harold said as he reached for his phone from his pocket, "I promised her that I would stop by before she leaves for school."  
>"Tell her good luck and we'll miss her," Phoebe said.<br>"I will," Harold said and then answers his phone.

While Harold was on the phone with Patty, Helga began to think about how Harold is going to do with Patty going to college in another city while he is stuck in Hillwood finishing up high school with everyone. Helga did help out Harold and Patty go to the next level in their friendship while in middle school and then the two became inseparable. Patty leaving for school is a challenge for their relationship, and Helga knows what Harold is going to go through and will be by his side to help him.

She then sees Harold get off the phone. "I'm going to start heading over to Patty's place," Harold said, "She will be leaving in a few hours."  
>"Did ya need us to head over with ya for support?" Stinky asked.<br>"Because bros stick together," Sid said.  
>"Um….yea," Brainy replied after a few heavy breaths.<br>"No," Harold said, "I should do this alone since it'll be hard for us to be separated until she comes home for break. Once I'm done hanging with Patty and back home, I will call."  
>"Okie dokie," Stinky said. Harold then gathers himself, said his goodbyes to everyone, and then heads out of the vacant lot to meet up with Patty.<p>

"It's so good that despite leaving the area, Harold is supporting Patty with this new change," Sheena said.

"Um...yea," Brainy said.

Helga just sat there, unsure of what to say after hearing what Sheena just said about Harold and Patty. She then checked her phone for the time: 12:07pm.  
>"Criminy, I have to get going or I'll be late," Helga said while gathering her belongings.<p>

"Is everything ok Helga?" Nadine asked.  
>"I got my talk at 12:30," Helga answered.<br>"You still see Dr. Bliss?" Rhonda asked Helga in a shocking matter, "It's been almost 8 years seeing her." Helga just glares at Rhonda as she was standing up.  
>"Yes I do Miss Princess," Helga told Rhonda, "But I do know a few friends from this group that supports me to go see her." She then looks towards Phoebe, Gerald, and Lila, giving the three of them a small smile.<p>

"Gosh Helga," Stinky said, "What will happen when you turn 18 and can't see Dr. Bliss anymore? Since she's only a child psychologist and can't see adults."  
>Helga gives Stinky an angry look. "I don't want to think of that just yet," she replied to Stinky, "Now I have to go so I won't be late." She then turned away from Stinky, walking away. Before she left, Helga told Phoebe, "I'll call you when I'm done." Helga then walks away to head towards Dr. Bliss' office.<p>

"Geez, what's up with Helga?" Sid asks.  
>Gerald looks at Sid. "Don't you remember what happened around this time six years ago?" Gerald responded, asking Sid that question.<br>"She's trying to be strong not to think about that," Phoebe told everyone.  
>"Even though she won't ask for help, she needs us more than ever," Lila said.<br>"Oh is it because of what's his face left with his parents and never came back," Rhonda said. Gerald, Phoebe, and Lila all gave Rhonda a glare after she said that.  
>"What?" Rhonda asks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Helga Pataki, Dr. Bliss is ready for you," the receptionist told Helga.<p>

Helga was all out of breath from rushing into the office when she heard her name getting called. "Just in time," she said to herself, "Good."

After catching a few breaths, Helga proceeds past the receptionist's desk towards Dr. Bliss' office. The receptionist gave Helga a small smile, and Helga gave a small smile back to the receptionist.

There Helga stood: in front of Dr. Bliss' office door, thinking of her first time visiting the office almost 8 years ago. She took one deep breath, and knocks on the door.  
>"Come in," the voice on the other side responds.<p>

Helga opens the door and steps inside the office, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
